Clover
Clover is a hydra-like mini-boss encountered in the Forest. She can also be found on the fourth floor of Card Castle. Profile Personality Each of Clover's heads has a different personality. The middle head is very cheerful, the right head is very mean and seems to think highly of herself, and the left head seems to be somewhat shy and realistic, and does not agree with the other two heads on some subjects. When talking about boys in-battle, Clover's heads comment that they like fluffy boys with glasses, matching the description of Ralsei. Main Story Before meeting Clover, the party encounters a Rudinn trying to think of a good birthday present for her. The Rudinn mentions that Clover only likes sports, trees, and boys. Clover's three heads can be found at one of the puzzles in the middle of the Forest. Each head comes out of a hole adjacent to the puzzle and gives a clue to the solution of the puzzle, which had its answer mangled with a calligraphy pen by Rouxls Kaard. After completing the puzzle, Kris can go through the lowered spikes. However, before entering the next room, Clover comes out from behind the puzzle and starts an encounter. Clover lives in Card Castle on the fourth floor. The bed in her room is shaped like a clover, to fit her three heads. When the party arrives at the castle, they find a party going on in her room, organized by a Rudinn and a Hathy, who identify themselves as party members. A boombox plays club music, and several small trees and large baseballs have been provided, though one of the baseballs is a repainted basketball. In Battle Attacks * Clubs appear outside the bullet board and rapidly shoot three 3-way spreads of bullets at the SOUL. * Clubs appear to the right of the bullet board and explode, shooting three slow-moving pellets. Strategy * To spare Clover, the TalkBoys, TalkTrees, and TalkSports ACTs must all be used in any order. * Sparing her 10 times will also make her spareable. * Using the Manual item twice makes Clover sentimental, allowing her to be spared. * If talked to 3 times, regardless of topic, Clover becomes tired and can be pacified. Quotes ; Pre-battle * Heyy~! It's my birthday today! | And you didn't even say HELLO!? | That's fine, actually ... * Stop and say hi, folks~! | Shut up! They don't deserve us! | H-hey, calm down, you two. * Let's celebrate my birthday~! | Yeah, get ready to HURT! | Oh, I'm s-sorry for this...! ; Battle * Let's have a nice chat~ | You IDIOT! Ask for a GIFT! | (Just discuss our likes.) about birthday * It's my birthday~ | What!? NO! It's MY birthday! | We're triplets... '' 'about birthday #2' * ''Cute ones! Hmm hmm~ | NICE ONES, like I AM! | None... Um, I mean, all. about boys * Glasses are cute, I think... | Fluffy! Glasses! That's it! | HIM??? ...err, sure about boys #2 * I wanna eat a football. | Sports! My favorite food! | Oh, I love you two about sports * Spaghetti and tennis balls. | That's GENIUS! | We really agree on it. about sports #2 * Animals are kind of nasty. | Just AWFUL in concept. | (Never seen one, but...) about animals * I love the smell of trees. | Oh! Me too! | Pollen makes me... Uh, sure! about trees * Aww, he MADE that!? So caring! | It's SOOO cute! I want it! | (Isn't it a bit...boring?) Manual Flavor Text * Clover grew close! Encounter * Two heads are better than one! Three... maybe not. Check * Clover is bickering with herselves. Neutral * Clover is whispering about cute boys. Neutral * Clover flashes a trio of terrible smiles. Neutral * Clover is arguing about whose toothbrush is whose. Neutral * Clover hums like an out-of-tune choir. Neutral * Smells like clover and dew. Neutral * (Seems like you should talk about something else...) TalkBdays * Seems like Clover enjoyed talking about that... or TalkSports * You brought up the topic of Animals. Clover didn't seem to care... TalkAnimals * You brought up the topic of Trees. Clover seemed happy... TalkTrees * Clover seems TIRED of discussing so much. Tired * Clover starts to look wilted. HP * Clover seems to be getting along with herselves. 'conditions met' Trivia * Clover is the only (mini-)boss of Chapter 1 to not have her own unique battle theme (instead using the regular encounter music). * Clover's name and her attacks are a reference to her shape; the locations of her head form a club, which resembles a clover plant. Her bed and the door to her room continue the theme with the same club shape. * The Broken Cake was commissioned by Clover's Hathy friend for the party. * There is data in the files for a scrapped version of Clover that would appear as a regular enemy instead of a miniboss. * In the game files, there are scrapped commands for the ACTs TalkReligion, TalkPolitics, and TalkGunControl. These were possibly scrapped for being controversial topics. ** Examining the game's dialogue reveals that GunControl actually refers to controller preferences, possibly for a shooter game, as one of the heads responds to the subject with "I use a gamepad to aim!" * Cut dialogue reveals that Clover's middle head admires King, but believes that "Lightners deserve respect". Clover's right head hates him, but like him believes in exterminating non-Darkners. ** In addition, Clover's crush on Ralsei is more evident (up to the point that her middle head calls him Mr. Fluffy in one instance,) and her right head's dialogue was more vulgar while the left head often politely asks them to stop arguing. * Clover (along with Lancer, Rudinn, Hathy, King, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes. ** With the exception of Jevil, all of kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 - 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune. *** According to kanotynes, the characters were originally created for her design class, having volunteered to draw 52 unique playing card designs. *** Clover's earliest concept was first posted on Tumblr on March 15, 2012, as a character on a jack of clubs playing card. References fr:Clover ru:Кловер Category:Boss Enemies